


Writing Exercises

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: End of the World, Hopefully Quick Updates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing exercises for a bunch of fandoms, tags to be added as more exercises are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exercise 1: End of the World

Solona ran her fingers through her hair, legs folded under her as she curled in the corner. She cried silently, streams of tears rolling down her face. When a sob ripped from her throat, she bit down on the ball of her thumb, if only to avoid attracting the attention of any darkspawn nearby. It was futile to try and not wake the other two in the bunker, with all three of them having been trained to sleep lightly in even the most uncomfortable positions, and to wake to the softest of hostile sounds by the now deceased senior grey wardens. 

A small hand finds her shoulder, its owner silently giving her support. 

“It futile, isn't it?” She whispered, voice cracking. “We’re all going to die in the end, aren't we? Theres no stopping it now. Our last hope of surviving died with Alistair.” At the name, she bites down on her hand, dissolving into a fresh bout of tears. 

“It didn't, I promise.” The third of their group. “He told me where the scrolls are. It's not far from here. You don't think that he would have just left without leaving anything to keep us going do you? He was like Duncan in that sense.” 

“Carver, please. Find out how to get there, secure the location and path and get some more sleep. I’ll calm her down.”

“Are you sure? Darrian-”

“I’m sure. Please.” With a nod, Carver left the two alone. 

 

Darrian drew Solona into his arms, fingers carding through her hair as he gently rocked her. 

“Hey, it's okay. You know that we’re immune for now. We can get to the other bunker and find the scrolls-”

“The Calling.” Solona interrupted quietly, voice so soft that Darrian had to strain to hear it even with his more sensitive hearing. “He told me that… he was getting the nightmares again. Worse than before. Worse than ever.” Darrian fell silent, taking a moment to process that information.

“Has it really been that long?”

“It means that the two of us only have roughly half a year before we get ours, and Carver a year longer than that. That's why he gave himself over so easily. That's why he left-” Solona began crying again, resting her head on Darrian's shoulder.

“Hey c’mon. We can find his darkspawn can't we? This cure should be able to bring him back, right? It's going to be okay. We’ll bring them all back.” 

“Even Zevran, even if we have to search everywhere for him.”

“Yeah, even Zevran.”


	2. Exercise 2: Possibly Mafia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really thought this out I just wanted my friend's warden to suffer instead of mine.

“Zev?” Darrian tapped his earpiece. “Zev? What happened? Zev, what happened?” No reply. “Solona what happened why can’t I get in contact with Zevran we were just talking-”

“Uh yeah. There may be a little problem there.” Solona’s voice was as smooth as always, an illusion of calmness. “We’ve lost connection with him. I’m going to try and warp you to the last place we got his signal from, but I’m warning you now, we have no idea what you’re gonna find.” 

“That’s fine. Just-”

“And you should know,” Solona’s voice cut him off again, “his connection didn’t just fizzle out like a normal dropped connection. Usually when that happens I can still get in contact with whoever lost connection. His connection was ripped away from me. No stutter. Physically as well as mentally. Be careful, okay?” Darrian hummed an agreement. “Alright. Good luck.”   
  


The gang had moved on. Maybe they had realized that it was a bad idea to stick around, but they had been there recently. The droplets of blood were still wet, smudging underfoot as Darrian followed them. The trail gradually got thicker, bullet shells littering the ground. He stepped around them, concern growing with each step. Zevran never used that many bullets in one go. Not unless he thought he wasn’t going to make it out of the confrontation alive (He was an egotistical bastard sometimes, always cocky and too sure of himself in Solona’s opinion. Alistair agreed with her, but Darrian thought that it was just the way he had been brought up). 

“I know why the connection was completely ripped away.” Darrian whispered, voice cracking. 

 

The pool of blood was no longer expanding, the heartbeat that had kept it doing so silenced by a bullet. Blonde hair stained red, fingers coated, dripping, a black outfit somehow darker, stained with the blood that had kept the elf alive. Darrian knelt at Zevran’s side, hands ghosting over the wounds on his shoulders, stomach and collar bones. Knife wounds instead of bullet holes. Knives. He didn’t remember the last time he saw someone use a knife as a weapon. They were usually killed off pretty quickly. 

“-rian. Darrian!” Darrian blinked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Maker, you can’t just zone out like that. Solona’s gone to collect some crystals for the two of you so you can get back. What happened?” 

“He’s dead.” The words sounded foreign to him, feeling strange on his tongue. 

“Dead?”

“Yeah. Shot. And covered in knife wounds.” 

“Alright. You seem to be handling it pretty well.”

“I’m in shock, I think. I don’t really… feel anything.” Darrian looked up as a pale hand rested on his shoulder. Solona pulled down her hood, a soft smile on her face. 

“Here.” Her lips didn’t move as she spoke, holding out a crystal. It still rang in his head. “I’ll take him back. Get yourself somewhere safe. You don’t have to finish this mission if you don’t want to.” Darrian nodded, taking the crystal and cupping his hands around it. Its tug was heading towards their base, so he took its direction.   
  
Solona made sure Darrian had left before she removed her cloak, letting it slide from her shoulders to her hands. With gentle precision, she draped the cloak over Zevran’s body, hiding his face and tucking the edges under him. With a double check of the perimeter, she lifted him from the ground, placing a crystal on his chest and holding the other in her hands. With the gentle touch of her magic, the two crystals forced them out of the area and back to their base. Her hair had barely settled against her waist before Alistair was wrapping the cloak more firmly around Zevran’s body and carrying it to the medical room, muttering all the while. Solona caught the crystal that had fallen from Zevran, placing the two she had away again and gently prying Darrian’s from his fingers, placing that away too before guiding said elf to his chair at the control panel. She pulled hers up as well, listening to Alistair’s quiet mumbling as she comforted Darrian as his shock finally wore off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again unedited ugh

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and it's unedited.


End file.
